Differences A Death Note AU
by StoryWriterFromTheDepth
Summary: Welcome To Wammy's. Home of the freaks. Mail Jeevas never denied that he was a freak, but he never thought of himself as anything other than a freak, until he meets those JUST as freaky as he is...if not...more. MattxMello; BxA; LightxL;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_[Disclaimer]-[I do not own anything. ;)!]_

**Welcome To Wammy's, Home Of The Freaks.**

I was shaking in slight fear as I shuffled threw the gate and stared back and forth "You should calm down" the older man looked down at me "Stay calm?! I'm a freak" I hissed "I am too" he answered with a small shrug, I looked away and sighed as I ran a hand threw my hair "Trust me; you are not the only freak Matthew. We have people here with SEEABLE abilities" I cringed at the thought and shook my head slowly "In-fact here is my best friend, Light-kun. You see his ability?" I saw a boy jogging towards us and my eyes immediately widened "W-Wings?!" Yes that's right; I'm going to a home for freaks with weird abilities.

"L!" Light beamed, bowing slightly as he wings wrapped around his torso, like he was hugging himself, I just looked at them with curiosity. "They are large enough and thick enough to carry you at the right speed, I suppose you can fly?" I asked curiously as I looked up at him "…Uh-Yah…Smart kid" Light blushed slightly "I guess you would have been out-casted for them" I added on "Yeah, but I was popular at the same time, people found them…nice…I guess" he smiled at the thought and L shook his head slightly "May we enter?" he asked "It's going to rain" he added on "The sky is fine" I frowned "…Matt, you are aware that I can tell a little about the future and can read minds? So IF I say It will rain, it will." He answered, and at that moment to contradict that statement the rain began to pour down "Thank you Matthew" he replied smugly as he walked past me and chuckled with amusement.

I shook my head and jogged next to him "So, Matt what can you do?" Light asked with happiness, I bit my lip and looked away slightly "Don't be shy, Matt." L stated, I sighed "Shape-shift and…" I trailed off "And?" he frowned, tilting his head. "Stop time" Light's eyes widened "YOU HAVE AWESOME LITTLE POWERS!" he messed up my hair and laughed "…Thanks…" I smiled slightly "I ended up getting kicked out before I knew about the powers…my WHOLE family…including me found out when I was sitting there and suddenly…Rabbit ears" I answered "NO WAY!" Light laughed "Yep. Then I turned into a full rabbit-"Light laughed and shook his head "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing" Light chuckled and covered his mouth.

"WHO'S NEW?!" I heard someone yelling distantly "B has noticed new blood" L stated "What?!" I gasped as I rubbed my chest and arms "He can sense people nearby." L stated "And he also knows what people like and want, immediately." L added on "Oh…and one thing I should warn you about is that-"In a flash he was in-front of me and I screamed and jumped back, he laughed. "He can teleport…" L said slowly and flatly.

"Hi I'm B. Wow you like video games? I don't really but my friend A loves them but you should cut off the junk food Mail wow Mail that's a weird name I can tell your not American what are you? Wow your powers are cool wow I see you hate your eyes and hide them wow" B said quickly in a full sentence, making me go slightly dizzy "I prefer Matt…" I trailed off "You got it" he clicked his fingers and turned to L "SO you're here because you're taking Matt in?" B said "Ye-"L went to say but B was already gone, teleported somewhere else…

"Your twin?" I asked L, he sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately" L joked as we walked inside "AHHH SHITTT!" Someone screamed "MELLO!" someone else yelled, then I heard piercing laughter of B. "HAHAHAHA" He cackled, L quickly paused and raced into the room "THE FIRES SPREADING-"Someone yelled, I paused and quickly frowned before rushing into the room and trying to transform, I squinted my eyes and quickly turned into something, I didn't know what I was but suddenly the fire went out when I spat water on it, maybe I was some sea-creature? I don't know but then I quickly shifted back to myself, L was panting slightly and looked at me "Good j-job" L answered as he walked out of the room quickly.

"Mello must learn to stop making fires" a small albino scowled towards this 'Mello' "YOU PISSED ME OFF, YOU ASKED FOR IT-"A flame appeared in his hand and the albino scowled, ice appearing in his hands, I scowled and didn't realize I had changed to a snake and wrapped myself around the both of them and lifted them up, Mello screamed and kicked at me as I hissed at him "HAHAHAHA!" B jumped up and down, clapping his hands like a little child, I dropped them both and quickly changed back to myself, completely warn out. "I'LL KILL YOU, NEW-MEAT-"Mello jumped at me and I blinked, not even noticing when time had completely frozen, Mello was frozen and I laughed and walked away, wandering around until I found a kitchen and walked into it, I grabbed the Pop, or what they would call Soda and I walked back to that room and stood behind Mello and unfroze time, he almost fell and stumbled before spinning around, I sipped my drink and his face grew with confusion.

"I can stop time" I stated with a flat tone "Hehehe" B giggled at us and I noticed how red his eyes were, Then I watched L run in with large eyes "I just saw something" he answered "What?" B immediately asked "Light-kuns parents, they are coming NOW. CLEAN UP!" L paced slightly "Woh, calm down princess." B snorted "Well, I'll just freeze time and clean up myself" I beamed "No, No. Matt, that's not fair" L stated and began to rush around "Mello?" L asked, Mello sighed and I saw him speed past me "What's wrong with his parents?" I asked with a frown "…They are a little…" Mello trailed off "Against our kind" I answered immediately, he nodded quickly. "So we have to be good or L gets mad because he loves Light" Near answered flatly "I do not Near." L answered calmly "Shut up Near!" Mello punched him and I gasped, but the small cut immediately healed.

"Awesome" I breathed towards Near "That was rude, Mello" Near answered flatly, Mello scowled at him and turned away as the door rung and L seemed to space away, a few seconds later Light ran down "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY PARENTS?!" Light yelled at L, Oh so he talks through people's minds? Cool. "EEP" I squeaked Mello looked at me and he laughed "OH MY GOD!" B yelped and pointed at me "Oh no- I reached my head up and grabbed the rabbit ears "It's always rabbits" I pouted, L awkwardly shuffled over to the door and opened it "Welcome, Mr and Mrs. Yagami, Sayu" L bowed as they walked in.

_[Well that's the first chapter! Tell me how it is? :) __And I wanted to list everyone's powers so you can all know clearly, so read if you want to know]-[]_

**_Near= Powers of manipulation/Controlling, Powers of Healing, Controlling and making Ice and Water (He didn't put out the fire because Mello started it, and he was being a little shit)_**

**_Mello= Creates and controls fire, Has fast speed and agility _**

**_L= Can see into the future (Only SOME-what), Can read/Communicate with peoples minds._**

**_B= Can sense any human near-by, Can sense what people need and want, Can teleport._**

**_A= Can heal or fix anyone's wounds or sickness, Can stretch his arms, legs...ECT;_**

**_Light= Has wings and can fly, [Power that hasn't been said yet! It's an awesome surprise]-[We don't know yet because Light is secretly scared what his father would do when finding out about it]_**

**_And FINALLY Matt= Can shape shift or take form of anything living [So he can't be a condom you dirty minded bitches]-_**_[that would be funny though]_**_-BUT...He CAN take on a HUMAN form aswel. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own! :D

* * *

"OH MY GOD, MOM. LOOK HE'S A BUNNY!" Sayu pointed at me, I noticed how she looked around 10. I froze and bit my lip "very nice, Hunny" Mrs. Sayu seemed to actually genially smile at me, I blushed and looked away as Sayu ran over to me and rubbed my ears "You know, a 10 year old once ran up to a rabbit" Sayu's eyes widened "She went to wonderland" Sayu giggled and grabbed her face "I know that one!" she yelped with a large smile "You new?" Yagami glared at me, I shuffled a little and my ears lay flatly on my head "Yes…" I trailed off "What do you do?" he asked whilst crossing his arms "Shape shift and…freeze time…" I answered shyly "Hpmf" Yagami looked away and I let my shoulders sink "I think Mr. Yagami should apologize to Matt" Near said in a almost controlling voice, Yagami's eyes went glassy "I am very sorry Matt" he said with a robotic type of voice, my eyes widened slightly as he snapped back into reality, he didn't seem like he even remembered apologizing. "Thank you…" I whispered at Near, who smiled slightly.

"Now, shall we?" Yagami asked, L nodded quickly and sat down "…Hi…Dad" Light said awkwardly, wrapping his wings around his torso, once again in a hug. "Hello Light, how are you?" he asked with a soft tone "I'm good" he smiled slightly, I paused and stretched, feeling very worn out. "Wow!" Sayu gasped "What?" I quickly reached my hands up and noticed my ears were now dog ears "Oh…I can't control it-"I went to say "You brought a DANGEROUS one HERE?" Yagami ordered as he pointed at me "Hey" I hissed at him "You're a dangerous freak-" he went to say, I felt myself tense up and I switched to a large wolf and barked at him "Control him!" Yagami yelled "Matthew!" L hissed, I growled and lay down, whimpering as I lowered my head and my ears onto my head, whilst hiding my face in my paws. "Don't be too hard on him, Yagami-Sama. He has gone through a lot" L sighed, Yagami looked at me as I sunk more down, he sighed and shook his head.

"Oh Hey Yagami's" B beamed as he walked through "I sensed you were here" he added on, licking the jam from his fingers "I hate you all" B hissed at them, suddenly I saw a flash and B groaned and grabbed his head, I noticed a smaller boy with very light blond hair, his arm had STRETCHED and slapped him over the head from the other side of the room "I apologize, Greatly. For Beyond, I am A" A bowed before pausing "What is that?!" A hissed, B looked at his hand and noticed a small burn mark "I burnt it on the oven…" he said quickly, or on MELLO. Earlier. A sighed and ran his hand over B's, making the burn go away. "Remember when I did that for all those other ones…" he smiled and stoked B's face "That's amazing!" Mrs. Yagami gasped "Can you CURE illnesses?" Yagami asked slowly "Yes" A bowed "I have done it for Near when he first came, he had cancer" They looked at Near who smiled faintly.

"I would try to help every cancer person but…they…well they are humans and don't take kindly to me" A blushed and shrugged "They should, you're incredible" Mrs. Yagami shook her head with a large smile "Thank you Mrs. Yagami. I also do small things, like back-pain" he smiled "I actually have a very bad leg" she stated "Let me" he slowly reached out and tapped her leg "oh-WOW" she gasped "Thank you" she said softly, Yagami just looked at him with a different type of stare, like he was thinking about him. "The only thing I can't fix is death…" A frowned, I stared at him with a smile. "But I always think about death as, it's better they leave, they are meant too, no point in me trying to keep something here that isn't suppose to be here" A shrugged, they just looked at him.

"Anyways, I assure you Light-kun is very happy here" L stated towards them, they nodded slowly and Light shyly nodded along with it "Hi, I don't believe we've met" A stated, I quickly transformed back into myself "I'm Matt, I'm new" I reached out my hand and he shook it "I'm A" he smiled "So, I see you can shape-shift?" he asked "Yeah…and stop time, that's all. I hope…" I trailed off "I'm only 17 aren't you supposed to get three at 19?" I asked A nodded. "Yes, I am 19. I'm about ready to hit another power" he smiled "Then I either get another or I don't get anymore" he shrugged "I believe this is the best place for Light, Are you still working on hiding the wings?" Yagami asked L, I immediately looked at Yagami "…yes, but I'm afraid it's impossible Yagami-Sama. These wings are…well…very large, trying to hide them in him would rip him apart and kill him. He's stuck with them out" L answered, Yagami frowned. "I see" he mumbled and stood up.

"Say goodbye to your brother, Sayu" Yagami answered "BYE-BYE" Sayu hugged Light and Light quickly hugged her back "Bye Bunny!" she waved at me, A laughed at me and shook his head "Oh…I can't control it…I had bunny ears when they walked in" I laughed nervously. L just was sitting there, motionlessly, then I heard a crash "L?!" B demanded, L sat there slightly wide eyed, his tea-cup on the floor "…L?" B whispered, L slowly looked at him and stood up, racing out. B paused and rushed out after him, teleporting. I looked at the teacup and frowned in thought.

…L…What did you see?


	3. Chapter 3

I found someone shoving at me when I had crawled up to my new bedroom and fell asleep, I usually slept as a cat because I found it more comfortable **I jumped slightly and rubbed my face with my paw before allowing myself to turn back to normal, I yawned loudly and stared up at B I yawned I frowned at B and rubbed my head I whined, he stared at me before narrowing his eyes away he grinned, I stretched and slowly shuffled up, I couldn**Fly, pretty butterfly!Shut upNO!NEAR!Oh it** Near stated flatly **Sorry Couldn** I shifted back to my normal myself, thudding to the floor. **

**he stated as I walked to the living room, L looked at me slowly and I smiled and gave him a small half-wave, he smiled slightly, more to himself as he looked away. B called, L sighed and I smiled slightly ll do it?**GREAT, 10 JARS OF JAM.

I grunted when I had bumped into someone, I almost dropped the bags, by ALMOSTI** the girl smiled at me sweetly t looking**Want to have a coffee?Wow, so you live with ALL of those people? They friends?I live aloneIt** she leaned in a bit, I went to pull away and she grabbed my hair, I gasped and she pushed her lips on-to mine**


End file.
